


Found Family

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Found Family

The knocking at the door grabbed Noah’s attention before Olivia even heard the first knock. He immediately bounded up, leaving the math flash cards behind in a cloud of dust. Olivia laughed, collecting the cards as he bounded down the hallway.

“She’s here! She’s here! She’s here!” He yelped, reaching up to undo the deadbolt, jumping with enthusasim in attempt to reach up to the chain.

“Calm down…” Olivia laughed, sliding the chain open with barely a second to spare as Noah yanked the door open, jumping into a bear hug against your legs.

“Hi! Hi! Hi!” He bounced on your feet.

“Someone certainly got a lot of candy at school today.” You teased, plopping a kiss to his head.

“I did! We had chocolate hearts, cinnamon hearts, gummy bears, red cupcakes _and_ cookies.” You laughed as he started to dance around the living room, looking up at Olivia.

“Looks like you sure have had your hands full.”

“I took him to the park,” she shrugged, “burnt off some of it.” She smiled as you stepped into the apartment, greeting her with a kiss, a small _‘hi’_ murmured from each of you.

“Happy Valentines Day.” You extended the wrapped bouquet of flowers out to her.

“Happy Valentines Day.” She repeated, kissing your cheek, “thank you.”

“‘Course baby.”

“Do I get something?!” Noah leaped back over to you.

“You do…” you pulled the small package, complete with pink and white card pinned to the top, “but you don’t get to eat it until tomorrow, preferably before school cause then you’re Miss Parker’s problem.”

Olivia laughed from the kitchen where she was prepping a vase on the island as Noah ripped the wrapping off, adding the candy to a stack on the coffee table. Priority out of the way he then moved onto the card, laughing at the joke on the inside.

“Thank you!” You crouched down to give him a proper hug.

“You’re welcome kiddo.” You ruffled at his hair, “I know you’re all hopped up, but is your homework done?”

“Almost.” He gave a defeated sigh and plopped down on the couch to finish it, knowing he had higher chance of getting more treats if he did it before dinner. You moved into the kitchen, wrapping around Olivia’s side as she unwrapped the flowers.

“Y/N these are beautiful!” The bouquet was made up of red, white and pink roses, a single one in the center dyed lavender. “What’s with the purple?”  
“It means love at first sight.” You kissed her cheek gently, “and you had me head over heels on the first date.”

“Have I mentioned how cheesy you are recently?” She teased, placing the bouquet into a vase.

“You have, and you know you love it.” You linked your arms behind her neck as she pulled you to her.

“I know I love you.”

“I love you too.” You mumured against her lips, humming at the feeling of her arms wrapping tightly around your waist. She had barely began to deepen the kiss when there was a gagging sound from the other side of the island.

“Oh come on.” Olivia half teased, looking over to the couch, “today’s all about love.” You laughed, snuggling into her shoulder.

“Yeah, love not kissing.” Noah grumbled, sticking out his tongue at the two of you.

“Okay,” Liv laughed, “maybe if you were paying attention to your homework you wouldn’t have to see any kissing.” You laughed, pecking her cheek as Noah turned his attention back to the sheet in front of him and her attention returned to the kitchen.

“You want help with dinner?”

“Oh no,” she waved you off, “it’s all in the oven, just have to wait for the timer.”

“What’ve you got for us?” You asked, wrapping yourself around her back, leaving a trail of kisses across her shoulder as she started a few dishes.

“Heart shaped pizza for Noah, self decorated.”

“And for the big kids?” You murmured, your lips hitting the bare skin of her neck, chuckling lightly at the way she shivered.

“Cream cheese stuffed, bacon wrapped chicken.”

“Mmm…” you nibbled softly at her earlobe, causing her to swat at your arm.

“Stop that.” She smirked.

“Then give me something to do ‘cause I’m very easily distracted.”

“So I’ve noticed.” She laughed, “pour yourself some wine, set the table?”

“Right away.” You left one more kiss on the side of her neck before beginning your tasks. 

You popped the bottle of Pinot noir first, letting it get some time to breathe while you pulled down glasses and plates. It didn’t take long to set the table, a small heart center piece was a new addition you smiled at. Pausing in the living room you double checked how Noah was doing for homework.

“What’d’ya wanna drink with dinner?”

“Chocolate milk please!” You cocked a brow up at Olivia and she nodded,

“Comin’ right up.” You smiled, moving back to the kitchen. 

“You’re so good with him, I don’t know how I got so lucky.” She quietly praised as you opened the fridge.

“He’s a good kid, you raised him right.” Pouring the milk out you swiftly put the carton back in the fridge, pausing to kiss Olivia, “and I’d put up with six kids if it meant getting to be with you.”

“Well that’s a bit excessive.” She laughed, “I’ll stick with the one.” You gave her a warm smile in return as you poured out the wine, moving the three drinks over to the table just as the timer beeped. 

Olivia had dinner plated up quickly, some cucumber and carrot slices accompanying Noah’s pizza, a side of roasted brussel sprouts and sweet potato for the grown ups. Everything was absolutely delicious, cooked to perfection, and you honestly didn’t know how Liv managed to run a precinct all day, pick up a rambunctious eight year old, help him with homework and cook something so exquisite. 

Noah spent the meal updating you on all the exciting Valentines things they did at school, the little themed crafts, readings and the like, even math was more fun today. He exchanged valentines with everyone in his class, and had a special pack for everyone in his dance class the following day, even if it was a day late, it still counted. 

When the meal was done you cleared the table, much to Noah’s protests as he wanted you to play a round of Mario Kart with him.

“Your Mom cooked, I clean, that’s the deal when I’m over. Unless you’d like to come do the dishes.” You smirked, tickling at his sides. He playfully shrieked and bolted back to the living room, happy to settle into a round of video games with Liv while they waited for you to quickly finish up. 

Crossing back into the living room, you handed Olivia a fresh glass of wine, settling on her free side on the couch. Noah had picked out Gnomeo and Juliet for the Valentine’s Day movie, and honestly it wasn’t that bad, it was pretty cute, and by the end of it, he seemed to have finally calmed down from his sugar high. More like he was crashing, but at least he was actually tired when bedtime rolled around. With a little bit of encouragement he changed into pyjamas and brushed his teeth, coming back to the living room to say goodnight to you with a big hug before Olivia followed him down the hall.

You occupied yourself scrolling through Netflix for a big kid movie while Liv read him a story and tucked him in. Roughly twenty minutes later you heard the door quietly shut, your eyes glancing up from your phone as Olivia returned to you with a gentle smile on her face. She leant to kiss you, cupping your cheek before sitting, her gaze falling on the t.v.

“Valentine’s Day? Isn’t this one of those super cheesy rom-com’s styled after Love Actually?”

“Oh come on!” You protested, “you said I could pick the movie! And I like cheesy rom-coms. Besides…it’s perfect for today.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” She teased, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into a kiss.

“Oh you think I’m more than cute.” You replied, kissing her lips softly, a quiet yelp escaping your lips as she tugged you into her lap.

“There are a number of things I think you are.” Her lips met your jaw, nipping at your neck. She noticed the way you glanced down the hall.

“Once he’s out, he’ll sleep through the night, you know that.”

“Mhmm…but that sounds like an Olivia has to be quiet challenge.” You kissed her again, “think you can handle that?”

“I take it you’re staying over then?” She smiled up at you.

“I’ll have to borrow a shirt for work tomorrow.” You half pouted, no doubt double checking in your mind that you had everything else you needed.

“You know,” Liv brushed a strand of hair off your face, pulling your attention back to hers, “I can think of a way you won’t have to worry about that kinda stuff anymore.”

“I know, I know, plan ahead and bring a spare change of clothes.” You rolled your eyes.

“No….” she laughed, “move in.”

“I-with you? Really?”

“No, with Noah, I’m moving to Iowa.” She teased back, pulling a laugh from you before she kissed your smiling lips, “and yes, really. I love you, Noah loves you. What’d’you think?”

“I think you just gave me the best Valentines Day present a girl could ask for.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“That is most certainly a yes Ms Benson.”

Smiling against her lips as your hands cupped her cheeks you kissed her again. Valentine’s Day may have been a bit of an overrated holiday, but you were a sucker for it, and now, it became your favourite day ever. The day the woman you loved offically and fully invited you into her life into her found family, the day that it became your life too, and you became a much more permanent fixture in her family, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
